1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an article of wearing apparel, and more particularly to scarves and the like.
2. Description of the Background Art
Scarves or mufflers have long been used for both decorative and utilitarian purposes. Most often, a scarf comprises an elongated piece of woven cloth having a length substantially longer than the circumference of the wearer's neck, and a uniform width larger than the vertical extent of the neck. The scarf is knotted or wrapped about the neck, so as to cover the neck and protect it from inclement weather.
Decorative scarves are usually constructed from substantially thinner material than are utilitarian scarves, but are similarly draped about the body. Known scarves are made from a very wide assortment of materials and are worn in a wide variety of styles, including conventional neck scarves, head wraps, head bows, shoulder wraps and as shawls or stoles.
Several disadvantages exist with the traditional scarf design. First, the scarf dimensions are generally inadequate to meet a particular users needs. For example, a scarf may be too wide or too narrow for the user thereby leading to failure in protecting adequately from the ravages of cold or wind. The scarf may also be too long, leading to unwanted excess bulkiness when the scarf is tied, or too short such that the user does not have enough length for covering and tying at the same time.
Several attempts have been made to modify the traditional scarf design and make it user friendly. For example, U.S. Pat. No. 4,654,897, the tailless neck scarf, provides the user with a substantially tailless scarf for the neck, tied by a fastener. The fastener is located in the front portion of the same. Although this design solves some of the problems associated with the extra scarf length and ease of tying, it continues to be limited in that it leaves a portion of the neck exposed to cold air. This is because the fastening devices are at the front ends of the scarf, and upon tying the same there will be a portion of the neck adjacent to the top of the users chest remaining unprotected. This area is located directly below the fastener. Tapering the ends, as suggested in the patent, will tend to worsen the problem, leaving a greater area of the neck to be exposed to the elements. Even if the scarf described in this patent was wide enough to cover the totality of the users neck, the weak point at the base of the neck would still render this design faulty, since cold air leaking through the weak spot would eventually penetrate to all the neck area. Given the lesser surface area of contact used in hook and loop type fasteners, the air leak at the base of the neck will become an even greater problem.
Another less than ideal aspect of the above patent's design is that cold wind hitting the user directly in front would tend to have a lifting effect on the scarf, particularly in the bottom of the piece (at the base of the neck) that is caused by the users chest not being aerodynamic. This will cause the scarf to be unstable, necessitating something to hold it in place. If not held in place, this effect will tend to exacerbate the lifting of the proposed design.
Moreover, the smaller tail, as proposed in this application, may become a nuisance to the wearer because the end tends to stick up when tightened completely. Thus the user will end up with a flap rather than a tail to contend with. Coupled with the lifting aspects already discussed, the user is left with the same original problem, how to completely and effectively cover himself.
Additionally, this design will fail because the cold air may leak through the fastening device itself and reach the users body. This is because the fastener constitutes an area of weakness in the piece itself, and the lack of material continuity allows the cold air to move inwards through the seal (fastener) as any fluid would do.
Pat. No. DES 108,019, design for a scarf, is another attempt to modify the traditional scarf design. This design incorporates the qualities of no tying. However, it is has no provision for holding the scarf in place.
Pat. No. DES 339,676, the facial scarf, is another attempt to modify the traditional scarf design. This design incorporates the qualities of no tail and ease of tying. However, it is held in place by the contact produced by the nose of the user and scarf. Given normal head motion or accelerated neck and head motion, the contact above stated may be reduced or eliminated causing the scarf to fail. Further, too much tension in the scarf may be uncomfortable for the users nose. Additionally, the design does not incorporate any chest protection. Thus, should the user want to wear neck and chest protection only, it would not be possible with this design.
Pat. No. DES 368,571, the scarf, involves an ornamental design for a traditional scarf. Therefore, it is subject to the same limitations as are traditional scarves.
U.S. Pat. No. 985,441, the neck, back, throat, and chest protector, also improves on traditional designs. It provides for the qualities of no tail and ease of tying. However, when this scarf is worn, some cold air would leak through the front of the device because the scarf material for the chest region is not properly integrally meshed to the neck portion.
U.S. Pat. No. 1,405,744, the neck garment, also improves on traditional designs. It provides for the ease of tying. However, the scarf still has unsightly ends.
U.S. Pat. No. 1,586,077, the combined muffler and scarf, also improves on traditional designs. It provides for the qualities of no tail and ease of tying. However, this scarf offers no protection for the person's neck.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,748,661, the adjustable scarf, also improves on traditional designs. It provides for an adjustable scarf, meaning that the tension in the scarf can be adjusted by means of a split ring. This design is essentially a neck only scarf and does not address the issue of chest protection. Further, when this scarf is worn, some cold air would leak through the front of the device because the ring causes the scarf material to compress in front, thus weakening the protection afforded by the device to a portion of the neck.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,771,479, the article clothing, also improves on traditional designs. This design is essentially an article clothing that incorporates a detachable scarf. The scarf requires a conventional knot for tying around the person.
Other designs, such as U.S. Pat. No. 5,253,369, Method of Making a Reversible Scarf with a Visor, pertain to apparel to be worn on the head, rather than the face, neck and chest areas.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,802,618, the neck and chest scarf, also improves on traditional designs. This design is essentially a neck, face and chest scarf and does not address the issue of back protection.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,641,655 discloses a therapeutic cooling wrap designed for tying around the neck of a person. A bag closed by a zipper forms a pouch in a strip of pervious fabric. The strip of fabric is further stitched to form tying straps on both ends of the pouch. A pad of open-pored foam is secured in the bag to insulate the neck from severe cold still permitting the controlled dispensing of water to the neck area.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,356,709 discloses an ice cap having an inner wall and an outer wall defining a sealed cavity. The inner wall is comprised of an inner laminate of moisture impervious material and an outer laminate of textile material such as cloth. The outer wall is essentially the same.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,889,684 discloses a hot and cold pack which may be secured to the neck by a VELCRO-type fastener.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,678,936 discloses an ice bag comprising two sleeves of rubberized flannel disposed one within the other and sealed. When the zipper is opened, ice is inserted therein.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,576,169 discloses a collar to be worn around the neck for cooling. A towel member encloses an insulating member with a cooling pocket located between the insulating member and the user's neck.
U.S. Pat. Nos. 1,567,931 and 1,616,961 disclose compresses and neck bags containing ice or liquid which are of a different geometrical configuration than that disclosed herein.
Canadian Pat. No. 718,686 discloses an envelope which conforms to fit around the entire neck of a user which contains a particular filling possessing the quality of retaining heat over relatively long periods of time.
None of these patents disclose the structure claimed which is simple and elegant in design, effective in use and can be easily used by man, woman or child.
Tying and arranging conventional scarves is time consuming and may be difficult for those suffering from a debilitation such as arthritis. Also, the knot is, itself, problematic regardless of how the conventional scarf is worn. If the knot is worn in front of a person's neck, it is unattractive and resembles a boy scout kerchief. If the knot is worn behind the person's neck, the knot causes the wearing of a jacket to be uncomfortable. If the knot is worn to one or the other side of the person's neck, a pin must pierce the scarf in order to keep it securely in place.
Therefore, it is an object of this invention to provide an improvement which overcomes the aforementioned inadequacies of the prior art devices and provides an improvement which is a significant contribution to the advancement of the art of scarves.
Accordingly, what is needed in the art is an attractive scarf which is constructed without a knot.
Another object of the present invention is to eliminate the unsightly ends when the scarf is medially knotted.
Yet another object of the present invention is to provide an improved scarf garment which will protect the person's neck and the person's chest while preventing air leakage to the neck or chest region.
Still yet another object of the present invention is to provide a scarf that will easily fit under the person's coat.
Another object of the present invention is to provide an improved scarf which can be adjusted to various sizes so as to conform to a variety of different people.
Yet another object of the present invention is to provide a garment which the person can put on or take off without pulling the garment over his or her head.
Another object of the present invention is to provide a scarf that will easily and simultaneously cover the person's neck, upper chest and back.
Still yet another object of the present invention is to provide a scarf that comprises a back portion that is integrally connected to a chest portion which is integrally connected to a neck portion thereby allowing the present invention to simultaneously cover the person's neck, upper chest and back without the need of a conventional knot.
Another object of the present invention is to provide a back portion which can hold either a warming material or a cooling material against the person's back in an aesthetically pleasing and simple manner.
The foregoing has outlined some of the pertinent objects of the present invention. These objects should be construed to be merely illustrative of some of the more prominent features and applications of the intended invention. Many other beneficial results can be attained by applying the disclosed invention in a different manner or modifying the invention within the scope of the disclosure. Accordingly, other objects and a fuller understanding of the invention may be had by referring to the summary of the invention and the detailed description of the preferred embodiment in addition to the scope of the invention defined by the claims taken in conjunction with the accompanying drawings.